La Ultima Espada
by Necresio
Summary: Un Reino que al parecer fuera el mejor de todos se convierte en una pesadilla, donde nuestras 9 tendrán que enfrentar al Ejercito Creciente y eliminar esta pesadilla y purificar el reino (Siempre soy malo con los Summary)
1. Prologó

_¿Te has imaginado una historia con espadas y magia?_

 _¿Donde un golpe seria la mayor suerte de tu vida?_

 _Bueno un "país" donde era una jerarquía piramidal que había 4 tipos de personas_

 _4-La Gente_

 _Estas personas eran como una familia entre ellos, se compartían comida, recursos, remedios etc, ninguno vivía en la "pobreza", todos tenían lo que necesitaban_

 _3-Soldados_

 _Los Soldados viven igual que los ciudadanos, eran gente con armas que conquistaban a los demás, pero a la gente que lo tenían como " esclavos" eran practicados mentalmente para entrar a la categoría de La Gente_

 _2-Los Magos_

 _Estas personas hacia hechizos para que las siguientes ciudades/pueblos etc, no tengan escasez de alimento, agua, climas, ganadería etc, también estos curaban a la gente y los soldados_

 _1-El Rey_

 _Bueno, el rey amado por todos, era gentil con las personas, tuvo la gran idea de que en vez de esclavizar a la gente cuando conquistaba a los demás que mejor que fueran uno mas de la gente, bueno si sigo diciendo cosas buenas que este hizo vamos a terminar desde mañana (suspiro)_

 _Pero sabemos que la buena suerte no dura para siempre, no? Todo parecía una noche normal en este "país", Los Crecientes saltaron la muralla rápidamente y abrieron las puertas de la entrada que además de esto entraron y rápidamente conquistaron las ciudades mas cercanas y mataron al rey, la noticia se expandió en unos pocas horas, los soldados restantes intentan atacar a los crecientes y conseguir ya una escapatoria….._

¡Honoka!

 _ **Bueno, este prologo es corto (con 100 palabras ya me canso xd) si se preguntan de Infected We Are, pienso darle una pausa y tener ya 10 capítulos listo de este, ya tengo 3 fics en mente, si preguntan por que la inactividad es culpa de un gran juego :'v**_


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo 1

_**Bueno Les quería decir gracias por las reviews :D del prólogo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior**_

 _ **Rebe13: Gracias por tu review espero que te guste esta historia :D**_

 _ **Naoto S: Gracias por tu review espero que a ti también te guste esta historia :D**_

 _ **Esta Historia se me paso en la cabeza y quise a ver si le gustaba como un prólogo y al parecer le gusto, Díganme si le gusto el capitulo**_

 **Un Nuevo Comienzo**

¡Honoka!- escuche una voz que no era nada más ni nada menos que Tsubasa "despertándome" de la batalla que tenemos, rápidamente tome mi espada y choque con la de mi oponente

 **Casi Mueres Tonta**

¡No Crean que van a escapar!-decía mi oponente que rápidamente me golpeo en el estómago de esta acción salí volando tirándome en la tierra

¡Honoka!, No te lo perdonare miserable-Tsubasa rápidamente tomo su espada y la choco con el tipo

 _Maldición_ \- Me dije a mi misma mientras que con la mano derecha me estaba tocando en el lugar que me golpearon

¿Honoka te encuentra bien?-me decía Anju que apareció de repente a lo que yo negó con la cabeza, pero solo estaba viendo que Tsubasa estaba peleando con el tipo- Erena ayuda a Tsubasa, yo voy a curar a Honoka- añadió Anju que la vi y estaba Erena alado suyo, diciendo esto Erena fue ayudar con Tsubasa

Mientras que veía como Erena y Tsubasa peleaban sin la mayor diferencia con el tipo, Anju me estaba curando- Ten cuidado Honoka, estamos en una montaña, ten cuidado que no golpeen- asentí con la cabeza, vi cómo me sentía mejor e iba a regresar al ataque y Anju conmigo tomamos nuestra espada e ingresamos de nuevo a la batalla

Teníamos mayor ventaja al hombre con armadura negra, parecía que en cualquier momento este se iba a equivocar en un ataque y lo derrotaríamos altiro

¡Mald -dijo el hombre, pero era interrumpido por los rápidos ataques de espadas que le hacíamos las 4- Ción! -dijo esto invocando una 2 segunda espada, unos milisegundos después de la invocación salimos volando para tener un plan

Rápido escóndanse-nos dijo Tsubasa que se ocultó en un árbol y repetimos lo que hizo ella

Esperamos por varios minutos hasta que no se escucharan señales del tipo….

 _Tsubasa-_ susurré y esta se voltio a verme- _Estas Bien-_ le dije por la herida que se encontraba en su brazo a lo que esta me afirmo

 _Creo que es momento de bajar-_ dijo Erena a lo que esta nos miró esperando una respuesta

 _Tienes Razón-_ dijo Tsubasa- _Honoka, te salve la vida así que esta noche tu cocinas, ¿Okey?-_ Me dijo Tsubasa con una risa

 _Bueno, Hoy Cocino-_ dije también con una sonrisa y una risa al final

 _Extrañaba la comida de Honoka, ya casi iba a vomitar por la comida que hace Anju-_ dijo al final con una risa más fuerte mientras que yo y Tsubasa nos reímos también

¡Ton-dijo Anju pero fue interrumpida por una Espada que fue atravesada- ta…

¡Anju!-dijimos nosotras tres, pero al parecer el grito de Erena fue más fuerte que el de nosotras que hizo que rápidamente esta tomara su espada

Honoka ayuda a Anju, le voy a ayudar a Erena-dijo esto asentí, vi como las lágrimas salían de la cara de Tsubasa mientras tanto fui hacia Anju

 **Por tu culpa esta Muriéndose**

 _¡Solo Cállate! -_ me grite a mi mente, me senté cerca sobre Anju, vi como su sangre salía de la boca

Ahg-decia Anju pero casi no podía hablar por la sangre que le salía por la boca - ¡Tranquila Anju! Todo Saldrá Bien-le dije en un momento para apoyarla, mis lagrimas salían y caían sobre la ropa de Anju

Ho-Hono -decía Anju que me estaba tratando de decir algo

Resiste Un Poco Anju-Le decía a esta, miraba la batalla entre Erena y Tsubasa que estaba atacando ferozmente al tipo

Cuídalas... -me dijo en voz baja Anju rápidamente fui a ver a esta, pero no abría los ojos

¡An- le iba a decir a Anju que solo resistiera un poco más pero un grito me llamo la atención

¡Ahg! – Era Erena que chocó contra un árbol que esta se quedó inconsciente rápidamente me saque la espada para el enfrentamiento

¡Honoka saca a Anju y a Erena rápido de aquí! -diciendo esto Tsubasa luchó otra vez

¡No te dejare aquí Tsubasa! -gritando me uní también a la batalla

Mientras que chocábamos la espada con el tipo, este ponía más fuerza para empujarnos, nosotros teníamos un poco más de ventaja aprovechábamos atacar en las partes donde no se defendería

Bueno, es hora de acabar con esto-diciendo esto el tipo dejo las espadas en el suelo para después poner sus dos manos en dirección a nosotras

Honoka, aprovechemos para atacar -dijo esto a lo que se preparó para ingresar de nuevo a la batalla a lo que yo también asentí con la cabeza- Es ahora o nunca Honoka… ¿Hm?

Tsubasa…. no me puedo mover-dije esto para ver a Tsubasa ella también me miro y para ver Tsubasa tampoco se ha movido a lo que también le afecto

¡Que-que nos hiciste! - reclamó Tsubasa a lo que el tipo se quedó callado y nos miró fijamente

¡Responde maldita sea! -reclamo otra vez Tsubasa a lo que el tipo camino tranquilo hacia nosotros y siguió mirándonos fijamente

" _Si seguimos así Anju morirá en cualquier momento ¡Maldita sea! Debo que… mejor no."_

Bueno, esto es una técnica o como ustedes lo llaman "magia"-dijo el tipo para después tomarse un descanso y seguir hablando "¿Como que magia? Los únicos que tienen magia son los magos"- Pero es hora de darle su merecido y luego divertirme…. ¿A quién debo que escoger? - dijo en una voz seria y fría a lo que nosotras fruncimos el ceño

Uhm…-pensó en voz alta- te escogeré a ti -después de decir esto vi como su dedo me apuntaba a mi

¡Que! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Honoka! -escuche gritar a Tsubasa defendiéndome, pero el tipo solo la ignoraba

Voy a disfrutar esto…-escuche lo que el tipo dijo en voz baja a lo que después de esto me golpeo contra la cara

Al parecer el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que me saco sangre de la nariz intentaba secarme, pero al acordarme que no me podía mover solo intentaba aguantar el dolor

¡Maldito! ¡te juro que buscaré la manera de vengarte! - decía Tsubasa intentando moverse, pero era en vano a lo que el tipo me golpeo otra vez

¡Maldita sea! -reclamo otra vez Tsubasa a lo que el tipo me pego dos veces

Después de esto me golpeo 14 veces con la misma fuerza, no sabía lo que pasaba solo veía las lágrimas bajar de la cara de Tsubasa, estaba resistiendo, pero era en vano, estaba viendo todo borroso

Bueno es hora de acabar con esto-dijo el tipo a lo que bajo su mano izquierda haciendo que yo cayera, sin la mayor fuerza y sin poder levantar apenas podía visualizar que Tsubasa estaba llorando

El tipo me tomo del cuello y me llevo a una punta, sabía que me iba a tirar

Es para que aprendan a no escaparse-diciendo esto apenas podía escuchar las suplicas de Maki, vi como el tipo se veía cada vez más lejos….

 **Sé que este fic es algo corto (como siempre lo hago :v) espero que esta semana subir la segunda parte de esa historia, dejen una review para saber si les gusto, nos vemos**


	3. ¿Un Recuerdo o Un Sueño?

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, qué bueno que les haya gustado pensaba hacer 2 capítulos por semana (cada uno tendrá 1.500 palabras) o simplemente un capitulo con 3.000, bueno ustedes dicen que quieren**

 **Rebe13: Que Bueno que te haya gustado: D, espero que también la historia te guste, Muchas gracias por tu review**

 **Guest/Aun no me sale tu nombre: Bueno como puedes ver en el mensaje me llego que te llamabas Guest a lo mejor eres anónimo :v, Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te hayas quedado sin internet :,c , estaba planeando la historia esta**

 **PD: Muchas Gracias :D**

 **PD2: Eso también espero yo :(**

 **PD3: Es uno de PC, se llama Counter Strike 1.6 :v, el GO no me corre :,c**

 **PD4: No te conozco xD, eres un usuario de Fanfiction o ¿eres uno que me conoces en mi vida real? :O Si es así dímelo porfa**

 **PD5: Jajajaja dime por lo menos una porfa x,D**

 **Krishellsolis: A lo mejor fue un problema del World :,v, Ahora mismo sabrás que paso con Honoka**

 **¿Un Recuerdo o Un Sueño?**

Honoka…despierta

Vamos Honoka ya se hace tarde

¡AH!

Honoka-rápidamente viendo donde provenía esa voz, pero estaba enfrente mío- esta es tu tercera pesadilla en esta semana-después de recuperar la conciencia estaba enfrente de Tsubasa

¿¡Tsu-Tsubasa!?-pregunté con un tono más fuerte, esta se sorprendió de lo que hice

Espera, soñaste conmigo-me pregunto a lo que yo iba a responderle a lo que pude notar hubo un rubor en sus mejillas

¿¡Que!?-A lo mejor se refería de otros tipos de sueños- ¡Claro que no!, Solo me sorprendí que estabas enfrente mío

Ahhh, eso explica todo-después de esto puso un tono serio- ¿Y de que se trato el sueño?

 _¡No te atrevas a tocar a Honoka!_ Rápidamente intente agitar mi cabeza intentando olvidar eso

¿So-soñar? -le pregunté, pero como era posible que eso fuera un sueño, parecía tan real…- ¿Eso era un sueño? - le agregué

Al parecer el sueño era tan real ¿no? -me dijo Tsubasa al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza

Déjame adivinar…-después de esto me miró fijamente y añadió-es sobre el tipo

 _¡Como lo adivino!_ A lo mejor tienes poderes sobrenaturales, después de pensar en esto suspire y le dije _-_ Sí, tienes razón es sobre el….-le dije a lo que esta sonrió y pude adivinar que en su mente está diciendo ¡Lo sabía!

Bueno -tomo un poco de tiempo para después de decir esto se levantó- entonces vamos donde Anju y Erena -añadió con una sonrisa

Claro-le respondí con una sonrisa, pero al parecer solo un sueño

Después de esto Tsubasa extendió mi mano hacia mí a lo que yo la tome y me ayudo a levantarme y salimos al campamento

El Lugar tenía una buena vista montañas desde lejos, un río, muchos árboles y el cielo estaba despejado

¡Buenos días! -escuchaba una voz a lo que rápidamente buscaba donde provenía y era Anju que estaba cocinando

 _Cuídalas…_ Otra vez ese maldito recuerdo agite mi cabeza para olvidar eso

¿Qué te pasa Honoka? -era la voz de Tsubasa que tenía como una cara de confundida- al parecer tienes algo en la cabeza

¡No! -rápidamente le moví a manos para que no hiciera nada-No tengo nada solo siento algo en mi cabeza

Ah, sí es eso le diré a Erena que te revise-me dijo, por un momento se me olvido que Erena estaba con nosotras

Que pasa conmigo-entro Erena como si fuera invocada a lo que nosotras nos sorprendimos y asustamos a la vez

 _¡Anju!_ ¡Otra vez ese maldito recuerdo! Rápidamente agite mi cabeza por 3 vez intentando quitarlo

Ah-escuche a Tsubasa como si se acordara de algo- a Honoka al parecer tiene algo en la cabeza, me preguntaba si la podías revisar porfa

Ah, ¿era eso? -dijo asombrada, a lo mejor pensó que le estábamos diciendo de su espalda cosas malas- Si es así pues si, pensé que estaban diciendo cosas malas de mí – Le atiné

Bueno entonces déjame revisarte-diciendo esto puso sus manos en mi cabeza

¡No! -le grite- No tengo nada, Mañana se me quitara, lo juro-diciendo esto le aparte las manos sobre mis cabezas a lo que Tsubasa y Erena me miraron asombradas

Bueno, entonces si sigue mañana esa cosa me avisas-dijo esto Erena a lo que yo suspire

Bueno…-dijo Tsubasa intentando captar la atención de Erena y de mi a lo que lo logro-Recuerden que el "Zonder" nos sigue hay que partir en unas horas más -diciendo esto afirmamos con la cabeza yo y Erena

Entonces díganle lo mismo a Anju -dijo esto Tsubasa me miro a lo que otra vez afirme con la cabeza

Entonces voy a ordenar la cosas-agrego Erena a lo que se fue a su carpa

Yo también lo voy hacer-dijo Tsubasa a lo que está también fue a su carpa

Entonces donde esta Anju- intentando buscarla estaba en un río a lo que fue donde ella-Ahí esta

Escuchaba como Anju intentaba pescar haciendo una melodía, la melodía era agradable a lo me puse alado suyo

Buenos días Anju-le dije con una gran sonrisa a lo que esta me miro

Al fin me dices buenos días…-quejándose me acorde que no le dije también buenos días

¡Ah! Perdóname mucho Anju, es que Tsubasa llamo a Erena para revisarme algo en la cabeza-diciendo esto como que me perdonara a lo que esta se limitó a decir

¿Te paso algo en la cabeza? -pregunto Anju a lo que yo le afirme con la cabeza

Debe ser porque nos abandonaste-añadió a lo que el cielo se puso negro y el río tomo un color sangriento, ¡esto es muy extraño!

¿An-Anju? -le pregunté con un poco de temor a lo que esta se voltio a verme y vi como su cara tenía manchas de sangres

¿¡Por qué Honoka!?-grito a todo volumen mis oídos me empezaron a doler y el grito hacia ecos más fuertes que los anteriores

¡¿Por qué Honoka?¡

¿¡POR QUE HONOKA!?

Por qué lo hiciste hermana….

…..

¡Ah!

¿Oye Estas Bien?...

 **Bueno no podía dejar que el fic se publicara la próxima semana a lo que con la determinación y con el gran poder de mi corazón 3 v:, lo publique justo a tiempo, bueno espero esta semana tener el próximo capítulo a 3000 palabras que será un reto para mí, no olviden dejar su review para ver si les Gusto o hagan una teoría sobre que pasara, Bueno entonces espero que estén bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo** _ ***inserte instrumental de avance dbz kai xd***_


End file.
